


Shower fantasy

by Midknite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, PWP, Post-Canon, Shower Sex, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/pseuds/Midknite
Summary: Bakura has steamy fantasies





	Shower fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Jem Kallop https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4562837/Jem-Kallop
> 
> This started as a roleplay in Tumblr a long long time ago, I adapted it to fit the new post canon YOLO. Also, gratuituous sex, whopee.
> 
> Thank you so much for your help, patience and insight ChaosRocket, Goddess of Thiefshipping. Fixing my messy English writing and guiding me to provide better quality work was very valuable to me.

Modern times had their charms. After taking advantage of Kaiba’s new technology, Bakura was back from the shadows in a Ryou look-alike body. It wasn’t like his original body, but it was something. He'd taken advantage of many other technological advancements since he'd been back. For example, these days, instead of having to walk for two hours to get to a remote oasis to bathe, every house had a stall where you could let lukewarm drops fall onto your body like a gentle rain. 

****

Bakura could let his guard down in the shower, covered by thick steam with the water running down his body. It was one of the few times he had privacy; even though he still thought of himself as a lone wolf, lately he was frequently with his partner in crime. Or more like  _ former _ partner in crime- nowadays Marik wasn’t so much into illicit activities, but that didn’t mean he didn’t cover some things for Bakura or help him sometimes. More than once they'd raced from a crime scene on Marik's motorcycle. The white haired thief pictured Marik there in a dark alley, waiting for him, ready to go, in his sleeveless motorcycle jacket and those ridiculously tight pants…

_ Dammit,  _ the thief thought as he stroked his own body, sighing at the picture in his mind. He wondered how Marik would look without that stupid outfit on. What would it be like if he could peel it off bit by bit? How would Marik react? Would he push him away with an indignant face? Would he snarl and snap in anger? Would he…close his eyes and let himself be adored like a false idol? What would the Egyptian’s noises be like? Bakura groaned, squeezing himself slowly, realizing he wasn’t going to stop. His back was pressed against the slippery wall, and he ventured to say the name that was giving him headaches lately: “ _ Marik.” _

"Bakura?" Marik called as he wandered into his friend’s apartment. The door of the building had been left ajar, which struck Marik as strange since Bakura was usually extra careful about that sort of thing. Marik had a spare key to the flat regardless, unbeknownst to the thief of course. Marik told himself it was justified because in case of emergency he should have his partner’s back. 

And now Marik was worried because Bakura hadn't been answering his phone or texts, and there had been no sign of his friend since after the robbery the night before. Probably the stupid thief had dropped his communication device somewhere, or he'd forgotten to charge it as usual. Marik pursed his lips, moving through the apartment and peering into every empty room. "Bakura?!"

As he neared the bathroom he heard running water, so Marik figured the careless owner of the apartment must be using the shower. The blond sighed in relief, and was about to go and wait in the living room until he heard a moan. His eyes widened. 

****

_ Was that…MY name?!  _ he thought.  His jaw dropped slightly. He could barely believe it, but yes, that was definitely Bakura’s voice moaning out his name, and sounding very pleasured.

****

Marik blinked. Should he go in? He was sorely tempted- the thought of Bakura under the running water, touching himself, was suddenly making him feel very hot. He bit his lower lip.  _ Screw it,  _ he thought. He pushed the bathroom door open and stepped straight in, eyes zeroing in on the shower.

The thief heard a faint sound outside, but being submerged in the throes of his own pleasure, he barely noticed. He was already becoming a vocal mess. His mind was fixated on bronze skin and deep purple eyes, and he felt like he was falling. His left hand searched for something to grasp over his head and found the tube of the shower. He tried to hold onto the foggy illusion of the Egyptian’s eyes in his mind. “ _ Marik, Marik _ …” Then, suddenly, he became aware of another presence in the room and his own eyes flew open as the object of his fantasies crossed the threshold between dreams and reality. “Marik? MARIK!”

The blond smirked proudly. “Well, well, well. Look what I’ve found.”

Bakura jumped in surprise, like a cat that just has been splashed by a bucket of freezing water. “MARIKWHATTHEHELLAREYOUDOINGHERE? GET OUT!” the pale man yelled, covering himself with both hands. The entire upper part of his body- torso, arms and face- was a bright shade of red.

"I could ask you the same thing." Marik laughed quietly, leaning against the damp blue wall of the bathroom, arms crossed and grin broad. He hoped his blush was hidden by his dark skin - the sight of his friend in the shower moaning his name had sent heat rushing through his veins.

Bakura felt so much blood rush to his face that he thought a nose bleed would come on at any second. He frowned at the other’s words and clenched his jaw. The thief had never felt so flustered in his three thousand years of life. He had been busted. Now it was more than clear that he wanted the Egyptian- the man had caught him saying his name, naked, with his hands on…

"I never knew you wanted me so much," Marik continued to tease, his chin tilting arrogantly. "But honestly, moaning my name like that, you must be  _ desperate _ . I could hear you all the way out in the hall.”

“I’m not desperate!” A desperate yell. “Don’t you know how to knock on the door?”

Clothed legs dared to take a couple of steps closer, the blonde’s expression amused but also alluring as he allowed his eyes to half-close. “Sure you don’t want me to join you? You look like you’re having so much  _ fun _ .”

Bakura’s eyes went wide. “W-what?”

“I do know how to knock, Bakura, but I decided that I didn’t need to when I heard you shouting my name. How was I supposed to know you didn’t need my help?” The Egyptian tilted his head, violet eyes sparkling attractively as he ran his eyes down Bakura’s pale body. “In fact, it looks like you  _ could _ use my help.”

The thief opened his mouth to say something, then frowned when nothing came out. Had he been shouting the other’s name? He didn’t know- he had been so lost in sensation and fantasy that everything else had become blurry. He didn’t even know how his partner had gotten into his flat. Had he left the door unlocked? He wasn’t sure how could have been so careless. Bakura hadn't known the blond was coming over. It occurred to him that maybe if he’d charged his stupid phone he’d have known. But now there Marik was, his fantasy in the flesh, in his bathroom peeking at his naked body. Marik’s suggestion of helping him didn’t do anything to lessen his hard on.

Marik wasn’t known for his patience, so he walked decisively towards the shower stall again, practically in the shower with the other by now. His expression was arrogant, though really his fingers were itching to get in there with Bakura and run his hands over the thief’s pale skin, to touch him properly for the first time, and those thoughts were making the bulge in his own pants grow. He smirked. “Can I come in?”

His reward was a provocative smirk from Bakura. “Well, you're here, wouldn’t want to waste the water.”

The Egyptian grinned widely at those words, happiness flooding through him. This must mean that Bakura had wanted him for a while, much as he had wanted Bakura. Before, Marik had always been too afraid to speak up about it. What if the always-sardonic thief had just laughed in his face? Indeed, that was still a possibility, but at least now he knew for sure how Bakura felt, and Marik was barely thinking at this point, every nerve in his body simply wanting to be with other right now. So he stripped off his clothes without a care, not even thinking as he dropped them casually on the floor before moving closer, finally entering the shower.

As soon as Marik's underwear hit the tiles, the thief felt too aroused to think. He had dreamed about this moment so much, and suddenly, now, when he could make his dreams come true, his mind was blank. All this time he'd hidden his real desires behind playful teasing, and covered them up with his convincing acting skills, but now there was nowhere to hide. When his eyes drifted to the previously unknown territory between brown thighs, his breathing stopped.

Water soaked Marik’s body as he stepped closer, his hair dripping around his face as he reached out a hesitant hand. Could he touch his friend? Was this real? The pale thief was so close. White hair met his fingers and he smirked, playing with the long strands as he met the other’s eyes. He chuckled quietly. “If I’d known it would be this easy to shower with you, I’d have walked in on you months ago.”

Brown, hungry eyes again raked all over his cinnamon body. Marik was more than beautiful; he was perfect. Bakura felt winded and flustered, and the feeling increased exponentially with every inch closer they got. He couldn’t help but to look at the blond with need. “If I’d known it would be this easy to tempt you by jerking off, I would have touched myself in front of you months ago.” The white haired thief laughed, still self-conscious, his hands still covering his crotch in peculiar chastity.

The Egyptian’s smirk grew at the other’s words and he chuckled quietly, daring to loop his left arm around Bakura’s neck. The thief’s skin was warm, flushed under the water and by the situation, but Marik was almost too far gone to be embarrassed himself. He leaned closer and lightly bumped his forehead against his partner’s.

"You know, there are slightly more conventional ways than this to tell someone you’re interested," Marik murmured, laughter in his tone. His violet eyes burned as he eyed inviting pink nipples beneath the running water. The thief’s skin glowed, making the blonde’s fingers itch to touch him. He still couldn’t really believe this was real - maybe he had fallen asleep and dreamed walking into the apartment. Except, Bakura’s skin certainly  _ felt _ real as he lightly skimmed his nails down his partner’s back…

Bakura swallowed, all his fantasies coming back to his mind in a violent rush of adrenaline. He laughed slightly. “Conventional ways you say? Such as?” One hand rose, searching, ready to touch the glistening skin of the Egyptian. The hand found Marik’s sharp hip and slid up, feeling along impressive muscles on its way. When Marik's nails traveled down his back again the thief couldn’t help but moan, slowly getting closer and wanting more, parts of his body already grazing with the other’s.

The blond’s breath hitched slightly when their legs met under the water as they moved closer together. Every one of his nerves felt like it was on fire, a burning sensation moving through every vein as he managed a smirk. "Well, I’m fairly sure it’s normal to ask someone on a date before you get in the shower with them," he said, his voice growing breathless as his hands kept tracing down Bakura’s back. He rubbed their noses together lightly, violet eyes burning as they met Bakura’s deep brown gaze.

Bakura chortled. “I’m afraid it’s a little too late for that.” His right hand forgot his initial modesty and joined the other in the search of that warm skin, both palms roaming freely on a brawny torso. The thief smiled, concentration solely on the flawless body that he'd thought he could only reach in his daydreams. He'd wanted to touch him for so long that it had been becoming bothersome to coexist daily with Marik- maybe it had just been a matter of time before the wall of defenses they’d built around themselves collapsed and the sexual tension released at once like an old dam. Their eyes were studying each other, knowing each other, recognizing each other. This person was indeed Marik, his friend, partner in crime, and desire, and he wanted everything he could get from that splendid man. He wanted to touch, to kiss, to lick and bite and… 

His erection brushed the Egyptian’s skin and his entire body shook.

A quiet gasp escaped the blonde’s lips as the other moved forwards and he felt hard flesh against his own. Electric tingles whirled through the air as their bodies got inches closer, both of Marik's hands now running lower down Bakura’s back to brush against his tailbone, then moving around to his sides to lightly caress his hips. Marik felt his own hardness against the thief’s leg and he pushed closer, lips brushing against his soft white cheek. “I guess we’ll just have to skip the date, then.”

Bakura grasped the other’s shoulders when he felt Marik's hands in sensitive places and he grunted, feeling how hard his partner was. “If you take this to the end I will date you as many times you want,” the thief breathed mindlessly, not even caring what a date was supposed to include.

Fingers lightly dug into Bakura’s hips, one hand twisting up to feel across his pale chest. The Egyptian took a moment to admire the way he could feel the thief’s heart beating wildly. Bronze lips moved across the other’s cheek, dotting light kisses along his jaw until he finally moved in and pressed their lips together.

Pale lips trembled at the kiss, which started out shy and insecure, following Marik’s pace, but soon the thief escalated, letting go of all restraint. What started as a sweet caress turned to an aggressive and needy kiss, all Bakura style, demanding and hungry. He had been able to suppress the urges and impulses towards his partner until this day, but now he wasn’t going to inhibit himself anymore, not as long as this potent lust governed all his senses.

Marik stepped back slightly under the force of the thief’s kiss, his knees shaking a little as his thoughts scattered. Suddenly all he could feel was the warm, pale flesh against his own, aggressive lips nipping and kissing at his, and hands roaming his chest. The blond responded in kind, opening his mouth so his tongue could brush Bakura’s as his hands dug into his friend’s hips. Pulling back to draw in a gasping breath, he managed to growl, “I will expect many dates for this.”

Bakura opened his mouth to breathe, “Whatever you want, just keep…”

He didn’t manage to complete his sentence because at that moment Marik pulled his head back into another rough kiss, taking his mouth again, sharp teeth nipping on his lower lip as Marik pushed him back against the wall of the shower. Bakura allowed his partner to press him against the wall- he knew all too well that the Egyptian would want his illusion of control. He surely could give him that as long as he could take what he wanted, what he  _ needed _ .

Marik allowed his hand to leave the other’s hip, moving around to his front and pressing between them before he gave a gentle stroke between Bakura’s legs.

When Marik’s hand touched him in that place, Bakura couldn’t help but moan desperately.

The thief’s hand snuck between their bodies to grasp the hot shaft that kept pressing against his leg. When he felt the soft skin in his hand, he lost it. “Oh _ , Marik. _ ”

The blond couldn’t help but groan softly when he felt Bakura’s hand touch him, making his knees tremble. Warmth flooded through him and Marik moved closer, impossibly close, his free hand winding around the thief’s waist as his other continued to lightly stroke his pulsing member.

"Mm, Bakura…" Marik sighed in approval, his lips lightly attaching to his partner’s neck as he pressed small kisses along his pale flesh, moving closer. "Don’t stop that."

Bakura moaned, bucking into the warm body of his partner, his insistent hand making him squirm. His mouth found skin to latch onto as his hand increased its rhythm. Hearing his name caused goosebumps to form on his skin. Those dark lips burned him, drove him crazy. “Ah, damn, you feel so good!”

Another harsh gasp came out of the Egyptian’s throat. He felt like he was losing control as Bakura stepped up his motions. Marik shivered under the warm water, every nerve burning as if it were on fire. “Ah, G-gods…” Gasping for air now, Marik slid into his friend’s hold, burying his face in his white mane as he tried to give the other the same pleasure that he was receiving.

“F-fuck, Bakura,” the blond ground out through gritted teeth, quickening his strokes as he pulled the moving torso even nearer, his whole body burning with desire. “I-I’m close … fuck…” He focused as best he could on bringing the thief to the edge. Always proud, he tried to deny himself being the first one to come, his fingers gently massaging as he stroked his partner faster and faster, his own body trembling with need.

The white haired thief slid his hand over the stiff shaft, enjoying it immensely, perhaps even more than the joy it was giving him to be touched by the Egyptian. Small moans dropped from his lips and little by little he felt himself climbing to heaven. “ _ Marik, _ ” he said. Every time he had pleasured himself to thoughts of the Egyptian, he hadn't been able to help saying his name, wishing that he could feel his friend’s body just once. Oh, how much he had wanted this, how much desire he felt when he was on the back of the motorbike clinging to that toned waist, and how many nights that name was whispered into his pillow. The realization that he was actually in those muscular, bronzed arms, along with his partner’s words, made his pumping hand go wild. He craved this, he _ wanted _ this. He felt himself climbing with his partner, whose name escaped freely from the thief’s mouth by now. “Marik!”

The blond growled at the sound of his name from the thief’s lips. It sent heat flooding through his veins, his whole body alight with desire and need as talented fingers brought him to the very edge of pleasure. He forced his eyes to open, wanting to see the other’s face, to know that this was real and the pale thief truly was standing with him under the shower, each bringing the other utmost pleasure. The sight of Bakura’s ecstatic expression was all it took to send him over the edge; after keeping full control of his body for so long he knew he couldn’t take it any longer.

“ _ Bakura _ ,” Marik gasped as he finally felt himself explode, coating the white haired male’s hand and stomach whilst his body trembled through its release. He groaned, allowing his head to drop against his friend’s shoulder, panting heavily. He had never imagined his erotic fantasies with the former spirit could come true, but here he was, with him, pleasured by him in a way he had dreamed about countless times.

Bakura opened his eyes to take a look at the ecstasy on the blond’s face, his expression even more appealing than Bakura could have imagined in his fantasies. The feeling Marik's twitching skin in his fist made his own body quiver as he continued to move and thrust into Marik’s hand. His other arm clung around his partner’s shoulders, crossing over his back and feeling the pattern of his scars tickling his arm. All of Bakura's senses were overwhelmed with the smell of Marik's musk, the feeling of his soft skin, the noises of his breathing, his natural taste and the sight of his expression. All those things together put him on the verge of his own peak, and when the ribbons of a blazing orgasm touched his skin, he opened his mouth to moan the other’s name again as he felt his own spasm, which landed on the other’s toned abs. Bakura collapsed against the Egyptian’s body, huffing sharply.

Marik’s burning skin shivered as he felt his partner’s essence spray onto his stomach, slicking their skin with stickiness. He caught the white haired man effortlessly, cradling the thief against his chest with surprising gentleness as he nuzzled into his hair. “Mm…”

Not wanting to ruin the moment by speaking, Marik pulled Bakura back under the fall of the water and lightly began to wash him, running his hands over the planes of his friend’s body, ridding him of the stickiness that now coated both their bodies.

Bakura was dazed, and too out of this world to react properly, his brow leaned against the other’s jawbone, his knees shaky. Water was running over his skin, and he opened his eyes a little as his hands caressed his partner’s figure, slowly feeling all of it, memorizing it by touch. His lips kissed the crook of his partner’s neck as his hands washed his dark skin slowly. Never had he felt so good, felt like dying and at the same time, so alive. Marik could make him feel what he coveted so much, regaining the life that had been denied to him. 

“Mm…” Marik’s eyes slid closed, and he shivered under Bakura’s caresses, his skin breaking back out into goosebumps despite the warm water from the shower. His arms encircled Bakura's waist further, pulling the thief close as he felt Bakura’s fingers roaming his skin.

Small noises of pleasure escaped Marik as he opened his eyes again. He threaded his fingers gently through Bakura’s hair, tilting the thief’s face up to kiss him. Made brave by their situation, Marik dared to lean down, his skin tingling as he gently pressed his lips against Bakura’s.

Bakura sank his fingers into platinum blond hair, bringing Marik's head closer as they kissed, silently hoping to have much more than this. That skin was always warm and inviting, and the only way he had been able to reach this warmth before was when he was on the back of Marik's vehicle, clinging to the body that always haunted him in his fantasies. He opened his eyes after the kiss to look, fascinated, into purple orbs. _ Lure me, trap me, I don’t care no more,  _ he thought.

Marik looked back at the piercing brown stare, fingers stilling in the thief’s hair as he looked straight into his eyes. He felt utterly content in that moment, as if there was nothing in existence outside of the shower stall. There was nothing but claiming Bakura as his own. He played with his silvery hair, half-smiling. He gently rested his forehead against his friend’s, threading his fingers through his white strands of hair, humming. “There were easier ways to get me to be with you, you know.”

“None of them felt this good.” The thief leaned in to steal another kiss; he felt he couldn’t have enough. He then reached for the valves to stop the water, but his lips kept pressing constant kisses onto the other’s chest and shoulders, and Marik tipped his head back, humming, hands still tangled lightly in Bakura’s hair. The thief smirked lazily. “Shall we get out?” In the middle of the steam, awash with post orgasmic sensations and realized erotic dreams, he took a towel and began drying the blond’s hair. The thief marveled again at the color, like the sand of the desert, his home.

A baffled expression appeared on Marik’s face. He had never expected the wild thief to be capable of such gentle treatments as these, but then, he had never expected to walk in on the unpredictable man masturbating to his name, either. He slipped easily out of the shower, pulling Bakura out with him as he allowed the thief to dry his hair. “I’m not letting you style my hair, though. I don’t want to look like I was dragged through a hedge backwards.” With a slight smile, the Egyptian reached for another towel and wrapped it around his friend’s shoulders, beginning to dry him.

The thief shook the towel over Marik's silky hair, feeling like he was dreaming. “I don’t even style Ry…my own hair,” Bakura laughed. He leaned in afterwards to kiss his partner’s neck- all of his partner’s skin felt like it was a magnet, and his lips kept being drawn to it. He kept patting the bronze body with the fabric of the towel.

The Egyptian dropped his gaze. Now what would they do? “I…” Marik chewed his inner cheek before he risked looking back into the thief’s eyes, shifting a little awkwardly on his feet. He swallowed. “Where exactly do we go from here? I…wasn’t really expecting  _ that  _ to happen when I came around here…”

When violet eyes fixated on him, Bakura started, beginning to feel self-conscious, as if all the weight of reality had just fallen on his shoulders, heavy as lead. _What have I been doing?_ He thought. _What was I thinking, acting like this? Am I going to lose Marik’s respect now? I allowed myself to soften for a moment, and Marik is already doubting everything?_ _Until now we were equals, I was free as a gust, unreachable, but today I just….gave myself away…_ He scowled. He hadn't thought about the future before now.

“I wasn’t expecting it either,” Bakura said. He felt suddenly awkward, and he wrapped his waist in the towel, almost in embarrassment.

Marik glanced away, shifting slightly before he bent down and recovered his clothes, pulling them back on again. He laughed, sounding secure in himself, in full control of himself again, yet internally, his stomach betrayed him, twisting in a knot of awkwardness and nerves. “Well, it isn’t a bad thing that it happened, is it? I mean, we’ve wanted this for a long time.” He shook his head, swallowing and avoiding Bakura’s gaze as he crossed his arms across his now-clothed chest. He wanted to go back in time and hold the thief again. Being close to another human being was something Marik had never thought he would want to do, but with Bakura it was different, and now he was afraid of appearing weaker than before.

Bakura took his clothes and began to dress in silence. Everything had seemed so perfect and now, the bubble had popped. Things had gotten extremely weird, and he didn’t know what to do; it wasn’t as if he'd had a lot of experiences of this kind.  “I’ve wanted you, yes,” Bakura admitted. He crossed his arms, mirroring Marik. Somehow they kept mirroring each other’s movements, like an invisible force was connecting them and making them each other’s puppet. “And no, it wasn’t a bad thing.” Now that it was over, it felt like everything that had happened was merely a dream. He was back to being himself, being a very old spirit trapped in a different body. The thief couldn’t feel anything, not even his long hair, soaking his back though his shirt. He delayed taking the handle of the door- reality was out there, and he didn’t want to leave this dream behind. But finally he grasped the handle and started to open the door. Bakura wanted to be with Marik, but he couldn’t voice it, millennia of loneliness and emptiness weighing upon him, cries in a dark void…

“Wait.” Marik’s hand grabbed his wrist with enough force to feel it. “You said you would give me as many dates as I wanted.”

The white haired thief started and gave his partner a confused look.

“I’m picking you up at eight tonight, be ready,” Marik said with a smirk.

The thief nodded slowly. _An order, again, huh? I can work with that,_ he thought. The thief recovered from the moment, and displaying his always present smirk said, “You've got yourself another deal.” Marik strode past him, not looking back. Bakura followed him out, smiling to himself. A hot shower hadn’t ever been so refreshing.


End file.
